


Stupid

by SelfishForMeToSay



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Depression, Gen, Hurt Leo, Hurt Nico, Hurt/Comfort, Nico Feels, Nico-centric, Nightmares, Post-Tartarus (Percy Jackson), Tartarus, Yelling, sad leo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 10:39:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11965707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelfishForMeToSay/pseuds/SelfishForMeToSay
Summary: "No you're not stupid.""I am Leo, you're the one who can't see it. I'm horrible."





	Stupid

 

"No! You don't get it! I'm stupid! I'm stupid, I'm stupid, I'm stupid!" Nico yells loudly, his hands pulling savagely at his unruly black hair. His eyes were squeezed closed and he walked back and forth in the space between the wall and the bed of the Hades Cabin as he yelled.

 

 

  
Leo could only stand there and watch from the foot of the bed. He didn't know what to do. What was he supposed to do with the way Nico was yelling desperately. Because it was _obvious he just didn't get it_. Leo didn't understand what more was there to get. Nico had depression, bad depression. He hated himself and so did Leo so what more was there to get?

 

 

  
"No you're not stupid it's just- I know you can't see it but your not you're really not, Nico." Leo said quietly, almost begging as he approached Nico with his hands up as if walking up to a wild animal. It was then that Nico stopped and stared at him, tears filling his gaze. His hands kept their tight hold on his hair as he watched Leo talk and take small steps towards him.

 

 

 

"I am Leo, you're the one who can't see it. I'm horrible, I don't know why the gods haven't just killed me or even bother accepting my offerings. I'm a horrible _horrible_ person. I basically _deserve_ what I got in the pit." By now, Leo had stopped and stood about two feet from Nico, frozen in place. Tears welled up even more and slipped silently down Nico's cheeks as small tremors shook his shoulders.

 

 

  
Leo couldn't believe he'd say that. Couldn't _possibly understand_ why he think that. When Percy and Annabeth came back and for _months_ after the war, they had terribly gut renching nightmares. So bad it wasn't an uncommon sight to see them running to the bathroom to throw up in the mornings after. Nico was the same way. The three of them would start panicking during random times of the day, flinch if you made certain movements. Gods, Nico almost wouldn't let anyone _touch_ him unless it was absolutely necessary! And to think he _deserved_ it?!

 

 

  
Leo could only stare at him shocked and horrified. He couldn't make words come out of his throat, he could only shake his head at the younger boy.

 

 

  
In response, Nico let out a quiet sob that seemed loud in the dead silent cabin. He stumbled to the corner away from the bed and curled into a ball, bringing his knees up tightly to his chest and tucking his head down as his arms hugged himself tightly.

 

 

  
It was horrible to watch as Leo managed to stumble closer and slide down the wall beside him without touching him.

 

 

 

"No one deserves to go down there Nico, no one, especially not you." He whispers quietly as he begins to feel tears pinch his the back of his eyes.

 

 

  
"I do. I deserve it. I should go back. I'm bad, Leo. I'm really _really_ bad." The younger boy half sobs back with his face still buried in his legs.

 

 

  
Leo in response buries his face in his hands trying not to cry. He needs to make Nico understand that he's wrong, that he's so so wrong.

 

 

  
"No you're not, Nico. You're _not_! What do you think you've possibly done to be so ' _horrible_ '?!" Leo snaps quietly, turning to stare at him.

 

 

  
"I-I push ev-everyone away and ma-make them feel bad 'not themselves even i-if they've do-done nothing wr-wrong." Nico spills out hiccuping silently through his words before lifting his head to stare at Leo determinedly and swallowing back most of his hiccups before continuing. I couldn't s-save Percy and Annabeth or close the Doors and I co-could barely get that _fucking statue_ here without taking for-forever! I'm _useless_! I'm a mistake! I never should of been _fucking born!_ " Nico snaps back.

 

 

  
Leo stared at him as if he were nuts which only proved to make Nico more angry. Because the stupid _fucking_ kid didn't get it. Nico was _useless_. He couldn't get anything right. No one understood that.

 

 

  
Leo couldn't do it anymore and tears started slipping down his face more. Seeing this makes Nico's fragile wall break even farther as he started crying even harder, tucking his face back into his legs as Leo kept staring at him.

 

 

  
He scooched closer and sat cross-legged as he pulled the son of Hades into his lap to hug him tightly. Nico didn't resist or anything he just simply cried into the mechanic's shirt that spelled like gas and smoke.

 

 

  
The two cried together without words in probably the most vulnerable state either have been in while still being safe.

 

 

  
It wasn't till a few hours later when their eyes hurt and throats burned that they both tired got up, still clinging to each other and flopped onto Nico's bed before curling around each other in safety to fall asleep.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi  
> Sorry it's really stupid (another reason for the title)  
> I wrote this because no one gets it. At least for me and my charactizaion. It isn't just alittle selfhate and ohh pity me pity me!!!! No it's I fucking hate myself and I kinda wanna do everything I can to make you hate me too.
> 
> *Sigh* all mistakes are my own.


End file.
